


5 ways to tell the gun's goin off

by elwinglyre



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Guns, Hot sexy times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: This one's fer shootin' and this one fer fun! No need to keep the safety on!





	5 ways to tell the gun's goin off

**With a _breath_**

He tips his head back, lips pursed tight n hard around that cigarette. He drags on it so's the tip glows fiery red. His left eye's closes but that right, oh that right eye fixes on me. How it talks, it twinkles and dances. 

I stand and we size each other up. Smell of burning pine and feel of dry night air are a mere wink compared to what that look does ta me from Ennis Del Mar. And then one real word slips out the side of his mouth. "Evening," he says-- and the sound ta me is as lazy and seductive as the dippin sun. I look down and see them curls behind his ears all spun gold in the fire light. Never seen somethin so fine. I suck all the evenin air into my lungs, but it ain't enough to keep my head from gettin light n fuzzy. I lie to him and say, "Left somethin in the tent." I leave him pokin n stirrin the fire with a big stick.

I hide inside and stir my own big stick. I grip my cock in my fist, fast and hard. Don't take much. I come bitin my lip and whisperin his name. After, I grab my hat and climb out of the tent.

Del Mar never asks me what I forgot.  

 

**In his [stomach]**

Starts down deep and curls in my gut. I see him ridin next ta me even behind my eyes. Them thighs grip the saddle, and I imagine how them thighs would bunch ridin me. It's like no hunger I ever had-- more than red velvet cake, more than Christmas cookies. It's hunger that don't leave me alone. 

It pains me. 

Next night, we drink, we talk, we laugh. Whiskey burns our stomachs, a heat too hot ta ignore. He stays in camp, and I invite him in the tent. My stomach rolls knowin he's near. I take his hand, wantin him ta do what I done to myself these weeks-- grasp me, wring me dry. Instead, oh lord, he leaps up. Another kind a scared fills my insides, but he grabs me. In the dark, I touch his face, and he don't shy away. I unfasten my jeans, buckle clangin, but it's hearin him undo his buckle that sends my stomach flop. He turns me over, my ass in the air. I want him. I want him. I bunch my fists and pound the ground like he pounds me. The burn, the fire. He brands my insides. 

 

**With his (heart)**

He laughs low as we joke. I do all I can to hear that laugh-- jump up, jump down, dance like a crazy man, hop on one foot, act a fool. Anythin so's he'll smile. Anythin sos' he'll stay.

He does. He stays in the camp. He warms me. His cock buried in me is mighty fine, but it's his laugh that makes my chest tight, my heart race most. Always the best time is right after he splits me-- I hold him, and he holds me-- it's that soft chuckle in my ears that sends my heart ta the moon. 

It's my turn. I put it to him slow. Easy. Ain't no fast fuck. Tears can be happy. Tender kisses on my neck make my heart flutter. I know. _I know._

Never thought I'd feel this way. After I come my heart knows. 

My heart loves Ennis Del Mar.

 

**In his -head-**

I think. Ennis don't believe I do much but talk at times, but I think a lot. I think what's gonna happen when we leave the mountain. I think about what we could do, me and Ennis. I think about our own place. 

After we leave the mountain, I still think. I think of him. I go back, but Ennis ain't there and I ain't welcome. I think more. About him. Always. 

Four years I can't get him out of my head. Four years I feel like I don't have a soul: No light, no fight, no will. 

Just "am."

I want "we are." Want it back. I get it back that day with--

"You bet."

That night for the first time in four years I feel alive.

 

**With his feet...**

I speed all the way to Riverton. This is the place, the address on the card. My breath catches. My stomach turns. My heart knows the way to Ennis' door, but I don't have to walk up-- no, I need only look up, and there he is. Feet race down them steps, two by two. Smile wide as the sky. He's  here. Now. Two boots in front of mine. Eyes that look oh-so good.

No words can express how much I missed him-- that other part of me. I lick my lips, and he punches my body back, back until I slam, bam into the wall. Feet on top of mine just like his lips.

Later that night, my right leg intertwines with his left and twenty toes scrunch. 

After, he lets me into his soul.


End file.
